I Hate You I love you
by XxXNuiXxX
Summary: Natsu X Lucy nalu fanfiction, as usual natsu gets lucy in trouble P.s I love reviews they are like cookies for meh..
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm Nui, this is the first story I ever wrote so...it might be...a little...weird...**

**Btw, the story is in Lucy's POV.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or the characters, Hiro Mashima does._**

* * *

**~...AGAIN?~**

It was another normal day, as so i thought. But that was before I didn't know what was going to happen that day. It all started when _he _showed his face that morning.

I was talking to the transformation babe behind the bar when I heard him.

''LUCY! LUCY!'' The fire mage called out my name full of excitement.

''What? What's wrong?'' I asked startled.

Before i could get a answer I was dragged out the guild into the woods.

''WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON AND WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!'' I asked him politely.

He stopped, then looked at me with a great grin across his face. As I gave him a confused look he gave me a bag.

''What is this ?'' I asked as I opened the bag.

'Oh great, not again..' I thought as I sighed.

'' Aaaand...? Do you like it?'' The overly exited dragon slayer asked me.

I sighed (again) this was the 4rd time this week and he still expected a good reaction...

''Natsu... Could you please stop giving me old fish..?''

''It's not old! I just caught it!'' He said proudly

''Natsu, why would you ever think I would like 10 freakin' pounds of stinky fish every day of the damn week?!'' I asked him as I slowly lost my temper.

''Happy told me!"

"Oh Mavis...WHY WOULD YOU LISTEN-" I cut myself of as I saw the Salomoned haired boy previous happy face turned into a sad one.

"Don't you like it?" He said with pout.

"I er... We should get back to the guild" I said changing the subject.

"Okay, LEAD THE WAY!"

"what?"

"Lead the way... I have no idea where we are..."

''Oh you son of a...'' I cursed under my breath as I sat down against a tree.

"Luce everything alright?" The idiot said

"Gate of the southern cross Open the!"

"How can I help you today, miss Lucy?" Grandpa Crux asked

''Heh? Why him? What could he do?'' Natsu said, not really joining the conversation.

"So, we're kinda lost, could you tell us how to get back to the guild by sensing the place with the most magic energy?"

''He can do that?'' Natsu asked astonished by how I could use my spirits for kinda everything.

"ZzzzzZZzzz"

"I knew it, that stupid thing always falls asleep!" Natsu said.

"STFU Natsu he's thinking" I finally responded.

''Whoa, I'm sorr-''

"I will tell loke the way and he will lead you" Grandpa crux suddenly said.

"NO NO NOT HIM! ASK VIR- oh crap..." I said a little too late as Loke already appeared.

"LUCYY my love did you need me?" The golden haired lion spirit said.

Sigh..."Lead the way, loke..." I said a little irritated.

"Alright but first, give me a ki-''

SMACK


	2. Chapter 2

**Story until now:**

**SMACK**

* * *

''AARGH son of a..THAT HURT'' Loke shouted, after receiving Natsu's fire punch.

" NATSU! WTH!?" I yelled.

"What? he was being a perv" He said innocent with a smile on his face.

"Loke are you alright? " Lucy asked worried

''He's fine it wasn't that har-'' Natsu tried to say only to be cut of by loke shouting:

" DAMN YOU NATSU ARE YOU PICKING A FIGHT?" The lion spirit yelled.

''HEY HEY CALM DOWN EVERYBODY'' I Shouted. '''Natsu, you know he's always kidding-''

''But I wasn't-'' Loke tried to say until I gave him a glare. ''Yeah...I was kidding..'' He said sweat dropping.

''APOLOGIZE NOW'' I shouted to Natsu

"Whoa Luce, I didn't punch him that hard, he's just _weak_" He spit the last part to Loke.

''SAY WHAT NOW?''

I huffed

"Hey lucy where are you going ?" they said both as they saw me walking away.

"Out of this stupid forest, I don't need and _your_ help!" I said as I closed the gate of the lion.

"I'm sorry, Luce" the fire mage pouted as he slowly followed my footsteps

"Aargg! Just...What is wrong with you, Natsu? This week you've been acting all weird. First with the fish, than more fish and this forest... and now beating up loke! Just what has gotten into you?"

"I'm acting weird! I'm just following advice!"

''Advice?''

''Yeah''

**Flashback~(Normal POV)**

''Yo Mira, food!'' Natsu said as he walked in the guild to the bar.

''Coming right up!'' The silver-haired woman said with a smile as she went into the kitchen.

''Oh here you are Natsu!'' The just entering flying cat shouted.

''Oi Happy!''

''What are you doing here?''

''What do you think? I'm waiting for my food...''

''But you promised you helped Lucy cook, since you broke her oven''

''Oh yeah, shit I forgot. ''

''How come you broke her oven?'' Mira suddenly said as she put the plate of firechicken on the counter.

''First let me finish this!'' Natsu said as he dug in his food.

''Lucy was making breakfast when he said he could make it done quicker and set her oven on fire...'' Happy answered Mira's question.

''Oh... Wait what were you doing there in the morning?''

''I wasn't there Natsu was sleeping over by Lucy" Happy said dryly

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! Back-up! Sleeping over?'' Mira asked shocked.

"Yeah...We do it all the time, well mostly Natsu since Lucy's snores keep me awake'' Happy complained.

''Lucy doesn't snore, you just want to stay the night at Charle's and Wendy's!'' Natsu said teasingly.

"And what if I do?"

"WAIT NATSU SLEEPS OVER WITH LUCY ALONE? So are you like a couple now?" Mira asked even more in shock.

" Er...Couple? What do you mean with tha-" Natsu tried to ask

"You sleep with her right?"

"Yeah..."

"AAAh I knew it! Wait... do you love her?"

"Yeah of course I do but I don't see how this is related to-"

"That's great! Have you been out yet?"

"Out?"

"Oh my.. you haven't? Tsk Natsu! You gotta go out with her or else she might break up!"

"Break what up?"

"Your relationship of course!"

"Wait.. Do you mean she doesn't want to be my partner anymore if she doesn't go out? Shit man, what should I do?" Natsu asked as he put his hands in his hair.

"It's not too late yet Natsu! First you gotta give her lots of presents and after a few days you bring out. Believe she will love that!"

"Kay, thanks Mira! Come Happy we're gonna get some presents for Luce!" Natsu said as he walked out the guild. "What should I get her?"

"FISH!" Happy said exiting.

"You sure?"

"YEAH! Everybody loves fish!"

"Hmm that's true...Good thinking work Happy!" Natsu said as they went to their usual fishing spot.

**End Flashback~**

"That about the presents...And I took you out here!" Natsu said finishing his story.

"Wait...You love me?" I asked startled after hearing the story.


	3. Chapter 3

I** SERIOUSLY DON'T Own fairy tail only "robin" my own character.**

**Kay kay LUF YOU ALL (leave reviews and help make this story even better)**

* * *

"Wait... You love me?" I asked startled after hearing the story.

"Of course I do Luce, your my best friend!" Natsu said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

_And actually it was! Why was she still thinking it wasn't then...?_

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BEAT UP LOKE?" I asked breaking out my previous thoughts.

"I felt like it... what? Lucy don't walk away LUCYYYY" Natsu called as we again started walking.

_I FELT LIKE IT OMG HE'S SO STUPID_

* * *

"Luce... we are walking too long please lets take a break" Pinky said

_PFF thought he was never gonna ask _

"Sure.." I said with a smile

_We sat against a tree not facing each other.._

"Are you still mad at me?" Hothead asked

" Nope "

"REALLY!?"

"NO"

"I am sorry but I don't know what I did wrong .."

" If you give me something to eat i will tell you."

_That will keep him busy for a long time :)_

"Here you go!" the pink baka said

"NATSU!" i said with all my anger

_He Gave me the stinking fucking fish_

"NATSU now i have to wash my clothes YOU...ARGH FINE I'll go wash my clothes in that lake over there no peeking!"

"Only Gray does that..."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

**(Natsu's pov)**

"What the heck did i do wrong..."

"Natsu!"

"Happy?"

"Oi Natsu! where is lucy? I've gotta give her something"

"What do you want to give"

"FISH"

"I think that she won't like it..."

"Why?"

"I gave her fish"

"Did she lllliiiike it?"

"No.."

"What how can she not like it? Everybody likes fish!"

"Really?"

"AYE SIR"

"Well what about Charle"

_Happy starded to cry..._

" No.. Nooh Don't cry! "

''...''

"Would ya like some fish?"

"AYE SIR!"

"Here ya go "

_O there is lucy!_

"Lucy look happy found us!"

_Lucy ignored me and followed happy to the guild_

"Lucyyy just tell me what I did wrong"

"Leave me alone Natsu!"

_I Sat down at the bar._

_I saw her sitting at the table with cana levy AND gray..._

"What did you do?" Mira asked with a lot of anger in her voice

"I don't no!"

"Well that's always wrong.."

**(Lucy's pov)**

"Leave me alone Natsu!"

_ I went sitting at a table._

_ Cana levy and gray were sitting there too, he was sitting at the bar._

"What happened lucy?" Ice brain asked

"Nothing!"

_I grabbed cana's drink_

"HEAY I WAS- ... O HAY LUCYYY ARE YA STILL DATING NATSU?"

_And then it became really _quiet ...

_everybody was looking at natsu and then they were looking at me._

"What nooo were not dating! What are you thinking!"

"OOHH IT'S SOO QUIET GEUUSS THAT YOU TOO ARE THE MAIN COU-"

_She passed out..._

"She was going to say couple'' Happy said

"SHUT UP HAPPY"

_I was looking at Natsu then I ran out of the guild I saw that he was following me_

**(Natsu pov)**_  
_

"I'm sorry mira but i don't think it went so very well..."

"Oh I really wanted that you too started dating"

"WHAT? I don't see her like tha-

"HEAY I WAS- ... O HAY LUCYYY ARE YA STILL DATING NATSU?"

"What nooo were not dating! What are you thinking!" I heard lucy say... it was so quiet

"OOHH IT'S SOO QUIET GUESSS THAT YOU TOO ARE THE MAIN COU-"

_And there cana went ..._

"She was going to say couple'' Happy said

"SHUT UP HAPPY" Lucy said with anger

_She ran out of the guild i qiukly followed her_

"SHIT"_  
_


End file.
